In the field of modern industrial production, mechanical equipments for carrying out an ultrafine crush treatment for fluid materials have been widely used, such as high pressure jet collision pulverizers, high pressure target jet pulverizers, high pressure homogenizers, etc. At present, in order to achieve ultrafine crushing effect of fluid materials, this type of equipment needs working pressure as high as 100-200 MPa or even higher. The dependence on an ultra high pressure leads to high energy consumptions in industrial productions, strict requirements on the equipment structure and equipment performance, high requirements on the particle size of fluid materials, and low levels of safety in industrial productions. The main problem within these devices lies in imperfection of their core structures. Part of the energy is released in void during processing, and therefore the crushing efficiency is reduced. As a result, without ultra-high voltage power, the ultrafine crushing effect of fluid materials can hardly be reached.